For Your Eyes Only
by xxVampPrincessxx
Summary: My take on Kim and Jared's story, in Kim's pov. Rated T to be safe.
1. Intro

**A/N Kim and Jared has to be one of my favorite couples. No matter what team you are on you can't help loving this couple. I know the beginning maybe a little hard to follow, just bare with me this is my first fanfiction ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (if I owned anything I would not have written this disclaimer, now would I?)**

Kim's pov

"Her dark hair flowing in front of her as she looked down at the table. Her long eyelashes creating shadows on her beautifully pail face. Suddenly she looked up confused and exclaimed "Oh my! I'm late," and then she ran out of the room" random I know, but in my defense I only had a few minutes to write it.

"Kim, go sit down," Miss Jill, my creative writing teacher laughed while shaking her head "You know class when I give you time to write whatever you want in the beginning of class, I want it to make sense. So no more suicidal clowns, farting penguins, or crazy killing cat ninjas,"

"But I thought this was a creative writing class, we have to be creative," complained my best friend, Emily "And besides I do not like Mr. Penguesworth being called a farting penguin!"

Emily was known for being...well when they make a word for it I'll tell you, right now we're going to call it everyone one was done laughing, we were told to write a love poem.

I knew who I was going to write my poem about. That's right Jared, my muse. He's just perfect, but I'm worried since he hasn't been to school in the past week. I really hope he'll be at school to day.

"It's a love poem not a stalker poem, Kim," stated Emily in a matter of fact tone.

"I was not going to write about him," I said quickly.

"That's not what your paper says," she pointed at were I wrote Kim and Jared forever "But anyway Kim he's no good for you let me set you up with someone who is, you deserve someone who will love you back," Emily tried to smile warmly at me, but ever since the bear accident she can only raise half of her lips. In a weird way she looks even more beautiful then before, maybe it is because she has Sam now.

"That's easy for you to say, you have Sam. You already have the man of your dreams." I replied sadly "I don't want to settle for less."

"You're not settling for less! Jared can not be as great as you think he is, just let me set you up with someone Saturday. You'll come over my house, so I can help you get ready," Emily preceded to give me the puppy dog eyes. How could I say no?

"Alright, Emily the strange, you win," I said defeated.

"Great! Kimbo the Bimbo, I already warned Sam you're coming."

Oh okay…wait what? "Warned?"

"He he silly Kim class is over see you tomorrow" Emily laughed as she left the room skipping.

Wow, sometimes she really does earn her nick name. Wait! She didn't answer my question. I can't believe her I tell her everything! I guess I going to have to harp on this later, since I am going to have to speed to get back to the high school on time.

* * *

Why oh why did I have to be an over achiever and sign up for a college class. Just cause the school offers it did not mean I had to sign up. If I didn't takethe stupid class I would not have a blind date. What would Jared say, well he wouldn't care and it's not like he will any time soon. This though made me want to throw up. How can I be so madly in love with someone who doesn't even care about me?

For the first time ever I think Emily might actually be right. I need someone who will love me back, I am so sick of this one sided love. I am so going to rock this blind date! With that thought I walked into history, the class I sit next to Jared, but I don't need to worry about distractions since he has not been in school for a week.

**A/N I'll post the 1st chapter tonight, but I would love all of you forever if you review on both the intro and 1st chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Warning! This chapter has internal fighting! **

**Disclaimer: I don't like saying what I do not own, so I will tell you what I do own: my ideas and mind! yay I own something! **

Chapter 1

Kim pov

I stopped die in my tracks when I saw Jared sitting in his sit with his head down on the table. I had to questions: How? and Why? How can this happen, I heard Jared had the flu and was in the hospital. Why did this happen on the day I decide to get over him. I felt like saying so many things that I would never ever approve of, but at the same time I wanted to jump up and down like a little girl. Even when I can't see his face he is still the most beautiful person I have ever seen. His chocolate colored hair…his strong arms… I wish he would look up so I could see his face again.

The bell rang sharply in my ears and I realized I had not sat down let. Man, this is bad I spent who knows how long just staring at him.

Jared didn't even look up when I sat down right next to him. I wanted to say something to him, but in a way I felt like if I am ever going to get over Jared, I cannot hear his voice. After all his voice is my favorite thing about Jared. Well maybe hello wouldn't be too bad. I want to hear his perfect silly voice. No! Kim get a hold of yourself like Emily said Jared can not be as perfect as I make him out to be. Yea that's it, I just need to focus on his bad traits. Hmmm…this is hard I usually try to see the good things in people, so I don't know anything bad about Jared. Let's see here the bad traits of…Wait! I know nothing about Jared. All I know is his physical appearance, because we never had talked, not even borrowing paper! I have sat next to him for almost half a year and he never even tried to talk to me. He's a Jerk! I hate him. I hate Jar-

"Okay class," my history teacher said before I could finish my thoughts "Since last time you showed me that you are incompatible of getting into groups of your own, you will be partners with the person sitting next to you," No! how could this happen? Does the world want me to stay in love with Jared forever?

"I will give you no time during class to do this project, so you and your partner will have to find time after school to work on this project," by this time my face was in my hands. I can't believe this is happening to me! At the beginning of the year I would have been jumping up and down, but now I just wanted to cry.

"Shit!" Jared said under his breath. Jerk! If I was not so mad I would be incomplete awe from hearing his beautiful voice.

I looked up from my hands, slowly turned towards Jared, and tried to glare at him. Tried is the keyword here, because everything melted when I saw him. I love him. I am so deeply and madly in love with Jared. With the way he is staring at me, I would love to say Jared feels the same way about me too. How could I ever think Jared was a jerk? Jared is purely perfection.

"Hi," Jared said softly in the most amazing voice "what's your name?" What?! He does not know my name how can he not? Have I not been sitting next to him since the beginning of school? Oh, but he looks so cute staring at me like he is in love with me. Maybe I should just tell…no! my stronger side yelled at me if he doesn't know your name after all this time then Jared does not deserve to hear it now.

"Lucy," I lied.

Jared smiled and said "My name's Jared." He thinks he can just smile his perfect little smile and get away with not knowing my name! I bet he's just being nice so that I will do the work for him!

"I know I found out your name, when we were put in assigned seats at the beginning of the school year!" I said acidly.

Jared look absolutely stunned"I…I didn't mean to--ring-- the bell cutting him off.

"Save it for someone who cares," I spat

Jared started to shake and I took that as my cue to leave.

"Lucy! Wait! please," he whispered the last part, he might have said something else but by that time I had practically ran out of the room. Jared just stood there while I left not even bothering to gather his books. That was the hardest thing for me to do Jared looked so sad, so hurt maybe…No! he just a good actor that's all, but why was he shaking? Don't fall for it Kim he's just going to hurt you.

My next period was lunch so I stayed in the girl's bathroom and just cried my eyes out.

Jared doesn't like you.

Jared doesn't care about you.

Jared doesn't love you.

Myself taunted me over and over again.

The rest of the day when by uneventful and boring. I didn't see Jared again.

* * *

"I can't do this not when I'm still upset about what happen with Jared" my weaker side complated while I drove over to Emily's.

"Oh get over it, you said you wanted to rock this blind date did you not" my stronger side questioned my weaker side.

"That was before…"

When I pulled up to Emily's house I ran to meet her. I never been so happy to see another person; I just could not stand being alone with my mind anymore. I am going to go crazy if I cannot learn to get along with myself.

"Kimbo the Bimbo!" Emily yells running at me.

"Emily the strange!" I yelled hugging her.

Sam was just sitting on the sidelines looking at us as if we just gone crazy or some new invention that didn't make sense.

"Kimbo the…?Emily the what?!" Sam asked slightly shaking. What was it with guys shaking lately? Is that normal guy behavior?

"Sam relax, Emily the strange is a character that I love and well Kim had no choice, 'cause it rhymes," smiled Emily.

"I still don't like it" Sam mumbled.

"Don't mind him he's just hungry, let's go and get you ready" giggled Emily as she forced me in the house.

Two hours later, a tube of lip gloss, and a whole branch of stuff I don't even want to talk about Emily was finally done.

"Wow, that was a huge waste of time," I said.

"No it was not! Look at yourself," Emily said while turning me around to the full-length mirror.

Wow am I…am I really her as in that girl that is staring in the mirror right back at me? She's beautiful. My boring straight brown hair was curled perfectly. My makeup looked natural except for the eyes they were done in a purple smoking eye. Emily dressed me in dark wash jeans and she let me borrow the most awesome lace up go-go boots. The only thing I did not approve of was the purple tank top.

"Emily do you know were we live? I can't wear this shirt it's too cold outside and it's too low cut. I look trashy in it," I wined.

"No you do not! Kim you look great. You just don't know what cute clothes are."

"Thanks Emily," I said while rolling my eyes "but it is still too cold to wear this."

"I know," Emily said with an evil glint in her eyes.

I was about to question her about it, but the door bell rang.

Emily gave me a once over and decided to fix my hair. Then Emily garbed my hand and ran down stairs.

Once we got down stairs my heart stopped. There in the middle of the living room was Sam, Jared, and I can only guess my blind date laughing.

**A/N I would say reviews make me post faster, but that's just a lie.**


End file.
